<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Предпоследний шаг к острию ножа... by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358919">Предпоследний шаг к острию ножа...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger'>Entrecote_of_Schrodinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Cannibalism, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2015, Fanvids, Multi, Mystery, Text &amp; Fanvid, Yôkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Она многое ему прощала...</p><p>Работа достаточно необычного формата: видео является не иллюстрацией, а полноценной главой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nurarihyon/Hagoromo Gitsune</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждение 1: Людоедство и прочие милые ёкайские кулинарные обычаи<br/>Предупреждение 2: В названии использована строчка из песни Екатерины Гопенко "Одинокий рейнджер".<br/>Предупреждение 3: Исходники иллюстрации: видео - Nurarihyon no Mago (TV) и Nurarihyon no Mago (OVA), музыка - Екатерина Гопенко "Одинокий рейнджер". Продолжительность и вес: 1:34 мин, 57 Mb<br/>Задание: Лабиринт</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Говорят, если поставить два зеркала друг напротив друга, а между ними зажечь свечу, то бесконечные коридоры огней, отраженные в отражениях в отражениях заставят этот мир содрогнуться в страхе. А если добавить ещё свечей и зеркал — целых и с трещинами, идеально отражающих и мутных, зеркал-в-которые-смотрятся-ками и тех, что отражают лишь пустоту? Получится ли выбраться из созданного лабиринта?</p><p> </p><p>Они были испорченным отражением друг друга.<br/>
Щёлкни она пальцами — и перед ней простёрся бы ниц любой, будь то человек или аякаши.<br/>
Он — не кланялся.</p><p>Стоило ей только повести бровью и прикрыть веером лицо, скрывая улыбку, — и кто угодно оказывался в её власти. Любовь? Лисьи ли чары? Неважно.</p><p>Она никогда не знала, любит ли он её: молчал и только улыбался так, что за одну только эту улыбку хотелось прибить на месте. А она боялась спросить, боялась услышать ответ.</p><p>Они были не ровня. Она великолепная Хагоромо Гицунэ, лиса о девяти хвостах, чья слава бежала впереди на многие ри[1], да так, что, казалось, даже дикари айны рассказывали своим детям легенды о ней. Он же — мелкий ёкай, получивший лишь облик, но даже не вошедший в силу и уж тем более не обрётший имя.<br/>
Они… были.</p><p>Он никогда не приводил ей луноликих принцесс и прекрасных воинов, как это делали другие в попытках обратить её внимание на себя. Не пытался добиться её расположения, из раза в раз показываясь на глаза, когда она была сыта и довольна.</p><p>Он был с ней — но никогда не оставался рядом во время приёма пищи. Не хотел смотреть, как из полного сил, молодого и прекрасного человеческого тела вместе с кровью по капле уходит жизнь? Брезговал? Или, по его же словам (однажды ей удалось-таки припереть его к стенке и заставить отвечать), не хотел красть у неё удовольствие от трапезы?<br/>
Она не знала.</p><p>Лишь единственный раз Кидомару и Ибараки Додзи — по её приказу — с трудом смогли удержать его на месте в тот момент, когда привели жертву. Юная мико отчаянно боялась, аромат её ужаса пропитывал воздух так, что начинали волноваться даже неразумные мелкие ёкаи за семью дверями, подобно падальщикам питавшиеся остатками чужих пиршеств, — но шла сама. И даже губами к губам Лисицы потянулась сама, подставляясь под нелепую и страшную пародию на поцелуй.<br/>
Он стоял и смотрел, как слабеют человеческие пальцы на её плечах, слушал, как с мерзким влажным хлюпаньем исходит самоё жизнь. В какой-то момент он просто рассеялся, истаял туманом — как делал много после, но ни разу до этого.</p><p>Она простила ему этот побег — как прощала и всё остальное.<br/>
Когда она вернулась через четыреста лет в теле Ёдогими и не застала его среди тех, кто ждал её возвращения — вот этого она уже простить ему не смогла.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Ри — японская мера длины, составляет чуть менее четырёх километров (3 927 метров).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>После ремастеринга глава будет заманена.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она воплощалась раз за разом, отринув прежние цели, и преследовала его во всех обличьях и во все времена.<br/>
Он ускользал — уж что-что, а эту науку за все века их противостояния он освоил в совершенстве. Дымом ли далёких костров, отражением ли луны на водной глади, пеной ли в полосе прибоя, лепестками ли сакуры на ветру… каплями воды утекал меж пальцев, ароматом цветущих слив освобождался из плена сомкнутых ладоней.<br/>
Она не помнила уже, что стало причиной их вражды — его нахальный смех или её израненная гордость. Забывала подчас даже материнский долг, ту великую цель, что гнала её на перерождение вновь и вновь. Едва проснувшись, только осознав себя, она училась находить его во всех обличьях и под любыми масками.</p><p>Зеркала отражали нахального красавца с татуировками у глаз, и дряхлого старика, и черноволосого повесу в гайдзинских одеждах, и бесполезного щенка, наивно притворяющегося человеком. Под её ударами крошилось мелкой серебристой пылью стекло и сминался металл, но во всех осколках — даже самых мелких — отражалось лишь его лицо. Хаори сменяла полосатая юката, а младшая сестрица-лиса на воротнике (бедняжечка!) то лезла дряхлой кошкой, то молодела вновь.</p><p>Из лабиринта зеркал можно найти путь, но получится ли выбраться из лабиринта памяти, коли в проводниках безумие и ярость?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>